Los inmortales
by kana hatake
Summary: “-cuando eres inmortal, vives la vida solo, sin que nadie en realidad te vea… sombra, solo eres eso.“
1. Chapter 1

Los inmortales

Naruto fanfic

Sasuke x Naruto (shotacon)

Disclaimer: esta serie son © de Masashi Kishimoto y Estudio pierrot

Summary: "-cuando eres inmortal, vives la vida solo, sin que nadie en realidad te vea… sombra, solo eres eso."

Capitulo 1: Padre

Minato Namikaze despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, eso le producía un terrible malestar, así que se dirigió a su refrigerador y tomo un poco de vodka.

-Creí que con lo que paso ayer, tomarías algo de leche… siquiera agua al despertar…-le reclama de forma bastante divertida Fugaku Uchiha a su compañero de trabajo.

-Vodka, es agua en ruso, así que si estoy tomando agua en realidad- musito Minato a su amigo que se rio de forma despreocupada, pero entorno la mirada de forma intimidante- Fue de nuevo Orochimaru…

-¿Quién más?- replico groseramente Minato- él es el único que sabe identificarnos, que nos caza y nos entrega a las ángeles que lleguen a sus manos… aunque estoy seguro de que Danzou aun está detrás de todo esto…

-Deberíamos retirarnos de algo que llame la atención, digo, no es que sea totalmente malo lo que hacemos, de hecho ganamos muy bien, pero, un trabajo de bajo perfil nos ayudaría a evadirlos…- dijo Fugaku tomando un poco de vodka también y sentándose en la mesa.

-Eres un desobligado, tú deberías también de trabajar como yo y no solo encargarme trabajar…

-Mi tiempo de cansarme ya paso… pero no te preocupes, dentro de 50 años yo trabajare en tu lugar y tu solo me mandaras…

-¡Abusivo!- renegó Minato mientras se dirigía a su habitación entre la sonrisa de Fugaku y su enojo, pero… "Solo son 50 años más… conozco a Fugaku desde hace 150 años, no creo que un poco de trabajo me haga completamente daño, creo que debo de tomarle la palabra después de todo… el hizo mucho por mi…"

_Es enero de 1989… un frio enero…como todos los eneros…_

Minato, vestido con impecable traje sastre que en lugar de saco le incluía un abrigo largo hasta los tobillos, salía con un foto en mano y buscaba un pequeño gato negro perdido desde hace varios días, investigo en cada lugar que le pudiera parecer conocido al gato y esperaba encontrarlo muy pronto, mientras preguntaba a la gente que veía pasar, se detuvo en el puente peatonal a observar una escena muy conocida para él desde hacía mucho tiempo… un majestuoso árbol de color negro que parecía moverse con el viento, emanaba unas semillas extrañas, que tenían dentro como una red de hilos de plata, Minato intento atrapar entre sus dedos una de esas semillas, pero se escabulleron entre la palma de su mano, suspiro con furia pero al mismo tiempo un sonrojo tonto se apodero de su rostro… recordaba su vida… larga o no, era miserable…

De repente un explosión se escucho cerca de ese lugar, Minato miro sorprendido como una pequeña figura salía corriendo de ese lugar envuelto en llamas y se perdía en un callejón, las personas se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba la llamara más intensa mientras nadie parecía darse cuenta de que una figura se consumía lentamente y dolorosamente en un triste callejón; Minato tuvo el presentimiento de tener que ir a ese lugar, así que corría hacia ese lugar.

Cuando llego quedo petrificado: el niño que se consumía momentos antes en llamas muy grandes y dolorosas, se regeneraba, mostrando un cabello rubio, piel morenita, unas marcas extrañas en el rostro como bigotes y unos ojos azules increíblemente parecidos a los suyos; Minato se cubrió la boca ahogando un grito mirando a ese niño sollozar con dolor.

-Por favor no me mire… no mire…- suplico el niño que estaba desnudo con trozos de su piel completamente carbonizados que caían lentamente como si de un cambio de piel, como lo hacen las serpientes se tratara.

-Me llamo Minato Namikaze, yo… también soy un inmortal- murmuro el adulto rubio al pequeño niño que cerró sus ojos contento y dejando que leves gemidos de dolor salieran de su boca mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba por completo.

* * *

Minato llego a su casa, Fugaku estaba en la sala viendo televisión, le gustaba de sobremanera las películas de antaño, tal vez porque eran las primeras que él había visto y siempre se había sorprendido por lo que podía encontrar en lugares como esos, Minato llego, haciendo ruido como siempre.

-Estoy en casa- anuncio Minato despreocupadamente cargando a un niño de trece años entre sus brazos cubierto por su abrigo negro, el chico se asomo por encima del borde del abrigo mirando a el socio de su nuevo conocido.

-Te mande por un gato y traes un niño… ¡esto puede ser un secuestro!...- reclamo Fugaku enojado a Minato que con una sonrisa llena de felicidad apretó su abrazo hacia Naruto.

-Fugaku te presento a mi hijo, se llama Naruto… Naruto Namikaze- dijo el rubio dejando a Fugaku con la boca abierta y pensando seriamente en porque era amigo de un tipo tan anormal, pero al ver al niño y ver su semblante reconstruido (aun tenia hollín en la nariz, que indicaba que estuvo en un gran incendio) descubrió porque Minato lo había adoptado, cerró los ojos en señal de comprensión siguiéndolo con la mirada mientras Minato se dirigía a su habitación, aquel inocente niño, era un inmortal como ellos… ¿Cuánto tiempo lo ha sido?, era algo que tardarían en contestarse…

-Naru-chan, ¿Quieres agua?- pregunto Minato desde la cocina

-Si- respondió tímidamente el niño desde la cama que por ahora sería su refugio mientras le conseguían ropa nueva… y vida nueva.

-¡Minato!, ¡no le des vodka!- grito Fugaku viendo lo que llevaba en las manos Minato.

* * *

Naruto despertaba en su cama extrañado, no recordaba que hacía en ese lugar, pero al ver como el desayuno estaba servido en una charola cerca de su cama sonrió, estaba en casa, en su nueva casa, tomo un vaso que tenía un líquido claro y se veía como agua, le dio un sorbo y de inmediato lo escupió.

-cof, cof…- Fugaku se asomo en la puerta y le quito el vaso a la vez que le pasaba una mano en la espalda.

-Le he dicho que no te de vodka, pero parece estar feliz de verte toser de esa manera horrible- Naruto se sacudió un poco y tomo la leche, Minato apareció en la habitación sonriendo de manera indulgente tomando el vaso que tenía en las manos Fugaku.

-¿Sabían que vodka, significa agua en ruso?… no creo que sea tan malo beber un poco de esto en las mañanas… creo que nos revitaliza…

-Minato… eres un idiota- suspiro Fugaku ante la risa de Naruto y el puchero del joven rubio- deprisa, debemos de vestirnos y darnos prisa para conocer el problema…

-¿Qué problema?- pregunto Naruto a Fugaku que lo miraba con recelo

-Determinar en qué momento te volviste inmortal, gracias a eso, podemos determinar cuántos daños irreparables puedes tener…

-No entiendo…

-Lo que te volvió inmortal, te volvió inmortal de una manera imperfecta- explico Minato a Naruto que se vestía en frente de los adultos- si estabas por ejemplo mutilado, y te vuelves inmortal, tu no podrás recuperar ese miembro jamás y te quedaras así para siempre… si tenias una gripa o una tos o una enfermedad degenerativa pues…

-Lo entiendo- contesto Naruto al fin cambiado, vestía un pescador color azul y una playera naranja- creo que sucedió… hace tres meses…

-Explícanos como pudo ser eso…- pidió Fugaku

-Volvía a casa y mi padre paso por mí en la casa, entonces…- Naruto cerró los ojos y sacudió un poco la cabeza- nos atropello un camión, mi padre y yo quedamos destrozados, pero… yo desperté en la morgue… recuerdo que, mi brazo estaba en una charola y desapareció como en cenizas y yo me levante desesperado de lo que había visto…

-Es normal, la primera vez es muy difícil…- aseguro Minato comprensivo

-Escape en una auto de basura y me escondí en casa… mama me encontró y… creo que la volví loca… empezó a acuchillarme y cuando no pudo más… me subió al auto y dijo que ambos moriríamos para ir con papá y… paso eso… después hui de nuevo y me encontró Minato…

-Creo que Naruto no tenia lesiones o enfermedades anteriores a la espora del tiempo… estará bien- dijo Fugaku concluyendo la situación de Naruto.

-Nos ayudaras a recibir las citas de trabajo y a clasificarlas… esa será tu labor… ya que serás eternamente de trece años.-dijo Minato a Naruto que sonreía circunstancialmente y Fugaku se mantenía al margen para dejar esa decisión entre ellos.

-Acepto… aquí tengo a un nuevo padre y un maravilloso amigo…

-Solo tienes tres meses de inmortal… pronto te acostumbraras a tu nueva vida-dijo Fugaku levantándose de la cama de Naruto y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación- Minato, a trabajar…

-¡Otra vez!- se quejo el rubio adulto haciendo un puchero dejando a Naruto al final, que suspiro algo cansado y se dejo caer de nuevo en su cama… ese sería un día muy largo… mejor dicho una vida muy larga.

* * *

primer fuerte... espero y guste...

Howling-out


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: amantes

_Es diciembre de 1993, es frio, pero… en el hogar ya no hace frio…_

Naruto ya tenía cuatro años viviendo con Minato y Fugaku, nunca había tenido experiencias tan emocionantes en toda su vida, inclusive, había recibido balazos y cuchilladas, no había destrozado su cuerpo de forma brutal y no había recurrido a toda su espora como lo habían hecho Fugaku y Minato.

Por primera vez, Minato saldría de la ciudad para visitar a unos nuevos contactos que les informarían de cómo se protegerían de Orochimaru y cómplices, dejaría su hogar por unos días, doce para ser exactos y Naruto se quedaría con Fugaku.

-Pórtense bien, no quiero que se molesten. Cuídense se los malos…

-Claro papa, obedeceré a Fugaku…

-Lo tolerare-declaro el mayor ante un molesto rubio adolescente que lo ignoro abiertamente mientras Minato se despedía con un gesto abordando su taxi y perdiéndose de la vista.

-Va a ser una larga semana- suspiro Naruto al ver como Fugaku lo ignoraba abiertamente tomando una taza de café.

* * *

Fugaku debía de admitirlo, Naruto era endemoniadamente sexy… sus labios, sus piernas… esa estrecha cadera que lo invitaba a hundirse entre ella…

-Fugaku- lo llamo Naruto- ¿Acaso te sientes mal? Te veo muy rojo…

-No pasa nada, es solo que hace calor…

-Sí, yo siento lo mismo- dijo Naruto abanicándose con una mano, Fugaku estuvo a punto de lanzar una maldición pero se levanto y rápidamente se fue de ahí.

-Me iré a recostar un rato…- murmuro Fugaku ante un sorprendido Naruto que solo lo siguió con la mirada y se encogió de hombros tomando un poco de vodka.

Naruto cada vez más se convencía de que algo raro le sucedia a Fugaku y no se podía explicar que pasaba con él, parecía estar de mal humor pero al mismo tiempo… parecía provocarlo; Naruto ya no podía pasar a su lado sin sentir como una de sus manos apretaban alguna parte de su cuerpo, Naruto gemía ante el rose y no podía contener los sonrojos que su rostro emitía, después de eso volteaba a ver a Fugaku que solo seguía con lo que estaba haciendo, el rubio cada vez más se encontraba confundido… él era muy joven… demasiado para los "pagos" que regularmente tenían que pagar Minato o Fugaku por la información.

Fugaku, empezó a convencerse de que Naruto, sería un excelente amante, era virgen, eso significa que se dejaría guiar en ese raro mundo de sexualidad… Fugaku no había tenido un amante más joven de 24 años… Minato y él fueron amantes a principios de su amistad, pero después de estar juntos por muchos años, se aburrieron y decidieron solo ser amigos, sin embargo Naruto solo tenía 13 años y ya era sensualísimo, así que decidió acosarlo hasta llevarlo al límite y al ver sus reacciones ante situaciones tan limitadas se dio cuenta de que no sería tan difícil como él creía…

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que empezó el acoso de Fugaku hacia Naruto y el jovencito rubio empezaba a temer estar en el mismo lugar que Fugaku… pasara lo que pasara, nadie se enteraría, Naruto apreciaba demasiado a Fugaku como para pelear enserio con él, pero las sensaciones que provocaba en su cuerpo le hacían temer de si mismo… después de todo tenia trece años… bueno en realidad tenía 17 años mentalmente hablando, pero físicamente era más joven y sentía que no era correcto sentir eso… Porque no era correcto ¿Verdad?

Naruto había logrado escapar del acoso de Fugaku en el apartamento en todo el día y estaba contento de que se iría a dormir sin sensaciones extrañas en el cuerpo, revisaba en su fichero las citas de trabajo programadas para los próximos quince días y las clasificaba según su importancia y descalificaba las que directamente deberían de ser entregadas a su contacto policial, Yamato Tenzen. En eso andaba cuando unas manos lo atraparon por la cintura y un mentón se apoyo en su hombro izquierdo y unos labios empezaban morder el lóbulo de la oreja que les quedaba al alcance, Naruto intento ignorar las atenciones decidido a no reconocer que todo eso lo volvía loco así que el mayor empezó a hablar.

-¿Qué haces Naruto?- pregunto Fugaku casualmente mientras una de sus manos ascendieron de la cintura hacia la camisa que llevaba empezando a abrirla lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de uno de sus pezones.

-Clasifico las orde… nes… de trabajo… AHH… para cuando papá vuelva…- gimió Naruto como repuesta a la pregunta formulada y al mismo tiempo por como Fugaku acariciaba su pezón derecho, Fugaku no le prestó atención al trabajo que realizaban las manos de Naruto tomando el mentón del rubio y robando un beso de sus labios, Naruto intento huir una vez más alejándose de Fugaku que solo lo sujeto con fuerza, Naruto logro ponerse de pie en un momento que Fugaku lo soltó para de dejarlo libre, estaba dispuesto a reclamarle por lo que había hecho cuando Fugaku lo cargo por la cintura y le robo un beso, violo la boca del más joven con su lengua y lo sentó en el escritorio mientras el niño rubio no hacía más intentos por separarse dejándose llevar por la pasión de su momento mientras Fugaku lamia los pezones del rubio que se dejaba hacer echando el cuello hacia atrás.

-No tienes la más mínima idea de cuánto me he contenido para hacerte esto…- murmuro Fugaku con mucho morbo en la voz… no era el mismo que lo molestaba o intimidaba

-¿Por qué contenerse?

-Porque no quería traicionar a Minato… eres su hijo… quieras o no eres su hijo- contesto Fugaku quitándole el pantalón junto al bóxer de un tirón, Naruto empujaba las molestas prendas con sus tobillos tomando la erección con sus manos masajeándola lentamente proporcionándose placer el mismo, Fugaku tomo la erección en su boca mientras contemplaba los pocos bellos púbicos que sobresalían de pene… era delicioso, nunca había tenido un manjar así en su boca…Fugaku ya tenía más de 250 años pero, nunca se cansaba de encontrar nuevos amantes de ese nivel; Naruto se recostó en el escritorio perdido entre el sexo oral que le era proporcionado, unos dedos se introdujeron entre sus nalgas, lo estaban preparando para recibir un nuevo pedazo de carne… Fugaku se introdujo de golpe provocando que Naruto gritara de dolor aunque después de los primeros cinco minutos se volvió todo placer, no lo soportaba más, era mucho placer dentro de su cuerpo y no era consciente de que semejante placer pudiera existir dentro de una persona… ambos explotaron.

* * *

- ¿Cuánto durara esto?- pregunto Naruto a Fugaku mientras se besaban suavemente en la cama de Fugaku

-No lo sé, a veces puede ser solo unos años y otras veces solo unos siglos…

-¿Cuánto duraste con Minato?

-Solo 20 años, después me aburrí…

Naruto no dijo nada, pero en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que solo fuera unos años y no siglos… tal vez 20 o 30 años, ni uno más…

* * *

avisenme si va bien...

Howling-out


End file.
